Second Chances
by Glorioux
Summary: Dedicated to all who believe in second chances. There are at least two love stories here, but this is not a love story between Arthur and Hermione; it is about their filial love; of how they find true love once more. Heartbroken and betrayed Hermione meets Adrian Pucey. He loves her and waits for her. Coming Back My 2020. Mature Themes- HG-AP-HP
1. Arthur- cap 1

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Dedicated to all of those out there who believe in second chances. There are at least two love stories here. And this is not a love story between Arthur and Hermione; it is rather about their filial love and their finding love once more. It is a second Edition.

2019- I republished this once. And someone noticed that it was deleted.

-x-

**Arthur's reflections-**

**Prologue: The Burrow- 2005**

Arthur sat on one of the new chairs at the Burrow's garden. The chairs he bought for Molly, but she would never sit on them. He was nostalgic and also unsure of the party that Hermione was planning for that evening. Those thoughts, in turn, led him to think of the loves of his life, and of all of the people whose lives had made a difference.

He felt very lonely, still unable to believe that Molly had died over a year ago. She had never said that she was in pain, nor gave any indications that something was wrong. After Fred's death, Bill's divorce, and Ginny's fall out of grace, Molly had just faded away.

He couldn't imagine how he would have survived the last years without those around him. He believed that Molly would have gone much sooner without Hermione's support and her deep affection.

He had once loved his Molly-wobbles more than life itself, but her children replaced him in her heart, and, consequently, she forgot to kindle their love's fire — a blaze which died a little at a time, as her children's happiness became her obsession.

Their sexual life might have been ideal for her, but it fell short of his expectations. Several times per week would make most wizards happy, but he would have liked it at least once daily, and more than once would be preferable. For him, weekends qualified for multiples, so did the holidays when he was home from work.

Too bad that Molly usually spent her weekends entertaining the children and their friends, while he missed the comforts she could have given him, and he could have returned to her. The sad truth was that he wanted her until she was gone.

He could not understand why Molly didn't want it all the time; it was the best form of entertainment given to humanity. He lost himself inside a bubble of pleasure, where only he and the woman in his arms existed. There were books written about such sensual pleasures, his sons had a few, and he had read all of them.

No wonder his sons acted in such ways around witches, it was their inheritance; his children inherited his love of sex with their one beloved witch.

Well, take Ron out that sentiment; he had the morals of a rooster in a pen full of hens. He could understand maybe a couple of wrong turns, but not as a way of life. Even the wizards, just like him, had a slip or two. Some temptations were impossible to resist.

He just liked sex since his first encounter, but it hadn't been with Molly, which was his deepest secret. He smiled, satisfied that his life wasn't an open book. Besides, he would get killed if her name were found out. All and all, it felt good to have a dark secret.

—**Arthur's dark secret: Star-crossed lovers—**

Funny how things turned out, as fate should have it, a Slytherin dark-haired witch had set her eyes on him, she wanted him to be her secret lover, and the fifteen-year-old wizard couldn't have escaped her snare had he tried.

He was putty in her mighty hands; thus, one fateful night, when he had just turned 16, he lost his virginity to the most feared of witches of the modern times. It had happened by the Quidditch field where she sat to watch him train, pretending that she was admiring the players from her house.

Maybe, it had been real love for the nearly fourteen-year-old witch who gave her gift to him; after they were together the first time, she had cried and had sworn eternal love. For several months that year, they had incredible encounters until she told him their love couldn't be, her father had signed a marriage contract to a younger wizard, and now she wore his enchanted promise ring. A ring that held her a virtual prisoner.

He cried for months missing her until he saw Molly again, but he never forgot Bella or stopped caring. As a result, Molly acquired an enemy for the rest of the dark witch's life, for falling in love with someone else's beloved.

Arthur was Bella's forbidden fruit, one that she never gave up, as he was able to corroborate over the next decades until days before her death. Dear Merlin, the chances he had taken to be with her, his evil-dark lover.

She sought him time and time again; she even came to his very home, by the pond, more than once. She'd made him a traitor, and he guessed, he made her one as well. As he often said, some temptations were too hard to resist, and with her, he was powerless.

He often wondered about the road her life would have taken, shad her parents not sold her into a bad marriage. Or how his life would have turned out instead. There were times when he'd nearly considered her offer to escape with her. Especially before the Dark Lord started sending her to more demented missions, and, more than once, he felt a tinge of regret, but their paths had taken divergent routes and had separated too far apart.

Now, they were friends again. He might have been one of the only people who ever went by her family's mausoleum, and always brought her a small bouquet of the fragrant wildflowers Bellatrix used to like.

Furthermore, he was sure to be the only person alive who knew what she really liked, or what her dreams had been. He maintained their place in the account his grandmother was buried there. He was also the one who cried for her the day she died; it had been easy to hide it, he had cried for Fred, and also for the great love he had lost.

He had offered to pick up her fallen body, killed by his wife; and when nobody was looking, he kissed her cold lips, and closed her eyes. Even in death, she was still the most beautiful witch he had ever seen.

Once he saw her ghost, it was Bellatrix Black at the age of fourteen, wearing the summer robe he liked so much. Her look was happy and untroubled, and she kissed him with icy lips. "Arthur, I loved you so much, you gave me my only happiness, my Arthur, my only love. Real love saved me from eternal doom, my sweet love. Keep looking, never stop, love is what counts." The ghostly apparition spoke.

That night he dreamed of making love to her by the pond, as they had in more than one occasion. The next morning, Molly was upset about the long dark curly hairs she had found on his jumper. He reasoned they were from an encounter long ago, maybe.

How he wished it could happen again, and not for the first time, he wondered if their child had really been born dead, or if, maybe, he had another child, about the twins' age, and if so, where would the girl be? Too bad that there was nobody left to ask.

Bella often told him she believed her mother and aunt Wallburga had lied. Things had changed when they saw the baby's ginger hair and had done something to the baby before her husband had returned home.

She told Arthur she had begged and cried, and both told her the baby was gone and to let it go. Oh, well, one more regret, he had never lost hope to find out. What joy would be to see a child they had made. Maybe he would be lucky, he hoped.

He thought he could smell Bella's fragrance, one made by her, of wildflowers, and maybe he was right because he heard a soft whisper, "You are right, she didn't die. Keep your eyes open; it would make me happy."

"Bella, is that you? Bella?" He called, but nobody answered.

At fifty-five, not only was Arthur quite handsome, but his physical appearance was that of a late thirties Muggle man. He was as tall as Bill, with short ginger hair that spiked naturally, and his body was fit.

To stay in shape, he still played Quidditch regularly and swam daily laps at the pond unless it was frozen. His eyesight was not as good as it used to be and had needed reading glasses for a few years.

During his walks to the Ministry, dressed in Muggle clothes, he would later change, many of the younger Muggle women would often attempt to pick him up; even more now since Hermione had taken over of his wardrobe. Arthur was still shy around women but could appreciate a beautiful female, exactly like any other healthy, heterosexual wizard. He wasn't blind.

Many mistook Bill, now 35, for Arthur's younger brother. Arthur's youthful appearance was frequent in the Wizarding world, where magical beings aged very slowly once they reached their magical maturity, around their twenty-first birthday. It had to do with their magical core.

**Molly-Wobbles**

When they first met, his Molly was a beautiful looking bird. Why she had given him a love potion was still a mystery to him; after all, he had wanted her since he was able to get an erection. Well, except during the forbidden love interlude.

Heck, he would have shagged her on their first date. Arthur was a teenager, so at the beginning it had been just a typical teenager's hormonal attraction.

Molly was a lot shorter than he was, and had a face and curves that attracted half of the Hogwarts' male population. It was her Blood-Traitor's status that kept many suitors at bay.

She was so attractive than even the young tall heir, Lucius Malfoy, four years younger than Molly, had invited her to her last Yule ball when she was nearly 18. It was an unwise decision to accept out of respect for the Malfoys and afraid to cross them.

That same night, after the ball, Arthur made her his, and they never stopped their carnal relations after that. Lucius must have known; however, it didn't stop Lucius' parents from offering a marriage contract to the Prewett family; their wish for a large Malfoy family was well known, thus willing to overlook the Blood-Traitor issue.

Lady Malfoy had encouraged the match; the Prewett house had been Purebloods for longer than the Black or Malfoys houses had been. She had figured out that four years' age difference was negligible; after all, she was five years older than Abraxas, and theirs was as close as you could get to a love match. They were the only couple that she knew, who slept together with all that it entailed.

Besides, the Prewett's women fecundity was legendary. Abraxas Malfoy had offered Arthur a king's ransom; it was to be Arthur's payment to leave the Prewett girl alone. Arthur graciously declined the offer; although, he was momentarily tempted until he read in the Prophet about Bellatrix Black's recent wedding.

Abraxas' offer had been more than twice Bella's bride price, and that day he shed tears for what it might have been; from there on out, his heart was Molly's except when temptation arrived at his doorstep; he was only human.

Lucius never forgave the Yorkshire wizard, the country boy, for stealing Molly away from him. Arthur had always suspected that Lucius' hand in the killing of Gideon and Fabian. It was possible since the twins had favored him for a brother-in-law.

Molly's fertility was a further injury to Lucius and triggered Lucius' anger. From there on, Lucius actively acted upon it and ruined every excellent job opportunity that Arthur ever had. Each baby reminded Malfoy of the main reason why his parents had favored the match.

Abraxas had wanted Lucius to have a big family; he wanted the Malfoy name to be everywhere. Thus, each child was a further insult, and every time he would see the happy family, his face would betray his hatred for Arthur Weasley.

Arthur was always sad to have been unable to give more to his Molly, it was his one regret, but Hermione had changed that.

**Molly and Hermione—**

Hermione had proven to be more of a daughter to Molly than Ginny herself; moreover, Ginevra changed after the war; no, maybe she changed after owning Tom Riddle's diary, its darkness had tainted her soul.

Hermione, the daughter, took Molly shopping, to the spa, everywhere, else she was a devoted child, but nothing changed the outcome. Hermione, her mother, and Molly went everywhere together, to get her hair done at exclusive Muggle salons, and shopping to Paris.

Hermione bought her clothes Molly gave up when marrying Arthur Weasley. But Molly's light was dying, and the damage took root.

She came to see Molly at least four times a week. Molly had knitted several prize-winning throws, which now sold at the most exclusive shops, and after her death, their prices had skyrocketed. Her talent was not in the awful, itchy jumpers she used to knit for the holidays, but in her master creations.

Jean Granger had set up exhibits of Molly's work at crafts' fairs for those with large disposable incomes. In those events, a small throw or a shawl went for no less than three thousand pounds.

There were rumors that the Muggle Queen herself, had bid for one of her throws during a charity event. They had all been made with the finest of wools and natural colors, enchanted to last forever, and to always give comfort and just the warmth needed.

Molly had died wrapped in one of them and had asked she was buried in the same.

Arthur chuckled well knowing that Lucius bought the quilts whenever he found them. "I am re-selling them on one of our catalogs for one of a kind gifts." He haughtily explained to a reporter after an auction. He failed to add they were all bought by an anonymous buyer, himself. Others had seen them all over Malfoy Manor.

**Hermione's secret**

Hermione had hidden sorrows; one especially painful, only known to three other people besides herself. One was dead, Molly; Arthur was the second person; and the third one, only Hermione knew who he was.

Hermione had been pregnant when Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus on her, but nobody was aware since she hid it well behind a concealment charm.

Molly and Arthur had secretly tended to her and helped with the delivery of a baby girl. She was around eighteen weeks into her pregnancy; too soon, besides she was severely injured and did not stand a chance, she came out sadly mangled.

The baby's head had a little fuzz, of what appeared blond hair with light touches of strawberry, maybe even ginger. There was not enough of anything to tell whose child it was, and she wasn't sharing.

It was impossible to tell if she had even loved the father, but something told Arthur she had, and Molly agreed. Both of them had wanted to make her feel better, they tried to find the name of the father and strangle him, but she had sworn them to secrecy.

That girl was indeed full of surprises. She was never above anyone; so everyone was somewhat surprised when a reporter followed her to France. She had gone to attend her grandfather's funeral.

The news was everywhere the same day, her family was as wealthy as many of the rich Purebloods, and some took it badly, calling her a fake.

Her parents had chosen simple lives; they were children of the social revolution driven by altruism, and by the desire to live and work as many others do.

'He-pies' was Rita Skeeter's label for the Grangers; she wrote that her parents were part of the inn-drugged Muggle culture.

Of course, practice is not always as perfect as we would like it to be, and it was apparent that Hermione had always lived in luxury. Her parents' idea of a simple life was one surrounded with the best of what money can buy, but Hermione had never bragged, not even once. It didn't matter, haters like to hate, they don't need a reason.


	2. Arthur 2

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Notes: At all times, remember that each one of them was traumatized by the war. After meeting survivors of conflicts, I can ascertain many of them act unexpectedly. For the purpose of this story, I chose Ginny. In the last years, I have known of young mothers who have left their families, it is all more common one would think. It is what it is, I am not here to judge. This is just a story, and humans are humans, what can I say. Enjoy the ride.

**Good deeds reap weeds**

Hermione and Harry meet again

Ginny wasn't fond of Hermione, so Harry and Hermione had all drifted apart. As for Hermione, when invited, she would always attend to the Burrow's gatherings; consequently, Ginny and Harry would often make excuses not to come. The result was that the three never talked for several years. Only Harry was at fault since he was the friend who avoided her. Therefore, Hermione quit trying after a while; and soon enough, they became virtual strangers.

Her home was but a few streets, a couple round-about intersections away, from Malfoy Manor. Harry discovered it during an official visit to the Manor, while on duty as an Auror. That day, runaway Death Eaters broke through the Manor's wards, managing to injure Lucius and Narcissa while napping under the afternoon's sun.

Draco's sudden arrival with his fiancé had saved them from sure death by their quick intervention. They brought their injured bodies to a unique Wizarding Healing Center that had opened near them.

A couple of German and American healers saved them from dying. They practiced at 'The Center,' which Hermione founded and had initially funded. It featured revolutionary Muggle diagnostics, surgical technologies, and wizard healing. It employed outstanding practitioners, many were Muggleborn, whose skills enabled them to treat severely traumatized magical beings.

They treated Werewolves, Centaurs and other Magical creatures, often saving them from inevitable deaths. Draco had not hesitated to call Hermione, now a friend, who made sure the best specialists were assigned to Draco's parents.

That day, when Hermione came to check on the Malfoys, Harry was there as the Auror in charge. Hermione invited Harry to her parents' house for the first time, since the war.

They had not seen each other but for minutes when the children had been born. She hadn't been invited to either of the naming parties. Ginny had made sure that Hermione knew she wasn't welcome at Grimmauld. Nobody knew why but didn't dare to ask.

Albeit, she still saw the babies, quite often, at Molly's. They loved their Mimi, and she loved them in return, it was a two-way fan club.

Ron was history, it didn't last very long; he couldn't be faithful even if his life depended on it; Hermione wasn't bitter about it, he was just Ron as she would later tell Harry.

**Star Manor**

Star Manor was imposing at the very least. True to his word, after he finished with his reports, Harry Apparated inside a locked gate. He expected the house to be right there, and, instead, he had to walk along a relatively long entry road before arriving at the main building. The entrance had a bend and a line of trees, which had blocked the house view.

As soon as the house became visible, Harry was sure that he had come to the wrong place.

The early Tudor-style large house confused him; he thought it was a hotel. After a couple minutes of consideration, he figured out it was a home on a grander scale; the Bentleys parked outside did the trick, and he finally recognized Hermione's smart car.

An old lady, dressed in a tweed skirt and a starched blouse, opened the door and announced through a speaker. "Miss Hermione, your guest has arrived." She asked him to follow her up a grand stairway.

Running down towards him was a smiling Hermione dressed in skinny jeans, a leather vest, and a jersey top. She was barefooted and jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his hips, and gave him the biggest hug in the longest of times. At the Center, they had barely greeted each other, and this hello was very emotional.

After the initial greeting, at the stairs first landing, they went around and around in circles to a whistled tune; to the same song, they had danced to years before…during a cold Christmas day.

Then they sat down on the stairs, and the years apart seemed to melt.

"Wow, this house, hmm, did you marry a Pureblood and forgot to tell me?" Harry asked her with an eye twinkle.

"No, this was my father's parental home. I used to visit and would slide on these very rails. Mrs. McMillan used to have a conniption. Bless her old soul; she will retire once her inheritance is settled. Sorry, I am digressing. My grandfather died a half year ago, so we moved in."

Harry was looking at the paintings adorning the walls, generations of blue-blood aristocrats, the women with jewels that probably cost the price of a large flat. Harry had been left quite wealthy, but not sure if this much. There were a couple of women who had Hermione's hair, but her face was her mother's.

"And your grandfather was?" He ventured another question.

"Ah yes, he was a solicitor, a peer. His wife was a French aristocrat, and my father was his only son, a blue-blood, the self-delusional Muggle version of Purebloods. I think it meant their ancestors were the smartest, had the biggest guns, and were the most ruthless ones. I will deny it if asked in front of others, but I think they were also smugglers. Oh well, such is life.

Anyway, my grandparents lived half of the year here, and the other in France, in a small pretentious version of Versailles. My mother wants to make it bed and breakfast. The upkeep is horrendous, and it is only a few older relatives and we, we will call it the Granger B&B," she giggled.

"Papa was, in so many ways, a Muggle version of Lucius Malfoy. There, that is he, look at his portrait," Hermione pointed. Both laughed, but quit when they remembered that Lucius was fighting for his life at that moment. But she had been right, the same haughty look and stance, instead of a robe, a dark suit, waistcoat, and a very stuffy look.

"So that makes you the Honorable Hermione Granger, right." Once again she smiled and dismissively shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, something like that and some other nonsense titles, my dear Lord Potter, or is it, Lord Black." She winked her eye, making him chuckle.

And that was that, back to the Hermione, he remembered. Her parents were, as he remembered from his wedding and the few other times he had seen them, a charming and friendly couple. He realized they dressed with understated elegance and both had perfect coiffures; you could call them a well-heeled couple. And now that you mentioned it, they could be a Muggle version of the Malfoys, without the haughtiness and the flashy jewelry.

Hermione had inherited her wild locks from her father, and the mother's exquisite beauty. She had turned out to be a beautiful witch. Plus, imagine, his friend was wealthy, what a laugh, Harry thought.

"And, you are conveniently neighbors with Draco eh?" He cunningly asked after a sharp pang of jealousy stung him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that is how we met again running, you know? Yes, that was when I met Adrian," she blushed, mentioning Adrian to Harry.

Harry's heart tugged with a strange pain. For a while now, he had realized his mistake. He had wished, more than once, to be able to take back the pain that she had suffered because of him. He had acted despicably. Gods what had been wrong with him; how could have behaved in such a callous manner?

He occasionally dreamed of her. She had been his life's rock and had given it all up for him. He behaved as fools often do, he wanted the hot and popular Ginny; stupid, he had been blind, and a bad friend at that. It was a miracle that she still cared to be his friend and was happy to see him.

"I had not heard about Adrian, you mean Pucey, Adrian Pucey? He was a little older than us, right?" He didn't realize that he was talking too fast. He knew of Adrian, Ginny had made sure to mention the list of the ten top bachelors all the time.

"Yes, Adrian Pucey, the same, he is good friends with Draco. They were jogging in a small trail rather popular near here; it has exercises along the trail that maybe we could run together, sometime?" She looked at him hopefully, and his heart rejoiced.

"So, back to Draco, I heard some fools making comments about that jogger, and how she ran like a girl. I turned around, ready to fight, and found the prats laughing. Draco winked his eye, and I stuck my tongue out to them." She appeared dreamy, and Harry's heart squeezed again. She was on a first-name basis with all the Slytherins.

"I get the reason why he is Draco, now; I guess that we have, really, fallen out touch." He sounded regretful.

"Through no fault of mine," Hermione remarked sadly, and turned her eyes away from him, disguising her watery eyes. My, my, it still hurts, she thought. Harry also looked the other way.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, he was jogging with Greg, Blaise, who is one of the Healers at the Center, Adrian, and Marcus who also works at the Center in the Administration; and they invited me to run with them. It didn't work out of course; each has a pair of legs as long as my entire body."

She laughed, and Harry joined. She was petite, but she was also fast. She wasn't giving herself credit. Harry thought how much he had missed her. He had let Ginny decide who their friends were, and wanting to have a harmonious relationship, had posed no objections. Or was it, his guilty conscience what had made him agree with Ginny?

She didn't want to talk about Adrian anymore and tried to hide the promise ring she wore on her left finger. He had already seen their initials woven together over a flat House of Pucey seal, and the snake framing the initials and background.

How Pureblood and how Slytherin, Harry thought, upset that he caught her hiding the ring, but he decided to hold his tongue. She had the right to love whoever she wanted. He was married and loved his wife; hence, it was high time to accept his friend's choices.

"Harry," she sipped her lemonade while they watch the birds feeding, "I am in the middle of distributing a considerable trust left by my grandfather for his son's children. I guess the subject never came up, my parents are rather, err, rich?

I am my father's only child, so the title comes to me. In keeping with my family's tradition, I am going to share at least twenty percent of my inheritance. It must be distributed in equal portions, not sure why, but it is always done so. I intend to include all those who had either meant something to me, or I have loved."

She stood up and brought a Muggle notebook."Now that you are here, maybe you can help me? I want to give something to each Weasley, yes even to Ron. Ron is Ron, I loved him, but you know of my luck with Gryffindor wizards." She gave him a wry smile and looked at her hands. He was sad at once.

Afterward, Harry loved to tell the story of that day to anyone that would hear it. The day he saw her story, had become a favorite of James, who would beg Harry to tell it from the moment he saw her at The Center.

"When Papa first came to our house and saw our, mo—mu—Hermi," as of lately poor James wanted to call Hermione, and Harry would look at his feet. Yet, Lily did it without missing a beat, "Mommy Mimi." or plain mommy. And James would conclude, "And they danced around and around in circles. My daddy whistleded [sic] this song." James would try to whistle.

Invariably, Hermione would smile, then she would dance with James in a very formal way, and she would do the whistling, which melted Harry's insides.

As for Teddy, he had always called her Mommy, and Harry Daddy, and he continued to do so. Andromeda had encouraged it for reasons known only to her.

**Or- Good deeds grow weeds**

Harry helped Hermione with the logistics to distribute the funds; and he started to come and visit, restarting their friendship.

A share went to Andy to help her with the costs of raising Teddy. It went a long way to make things better, and Andy was finally breathing easier. Her husband had not been poor, but his death had left her financially bound.

Andromeda refused to take any money from Harry or from her sister. She saw Narcissa as one who had enabled the conflict that had killed her daughter.

As for Harry's assistance, well, Ginevra had told him, more than once, how she felt about it. "No more money to help a werewolf's child; you have own children, let the Malfoys help," and Harry complied, he always did.

Hermione further invested in the Center, where her parents had already sunk great resources. They had moved their practice there, mostly, because cosmetic dentistry wasn't an integral component of the - folk's dental care. Teeth were re-grown without concern for aesthetics; therefore, their services were a big hit. This time, the funds went in the creation of a new wing. It would house a state of the art medical facility to treat mental illness, which still was a dirty word in the Wizarding world. rest of their lives. Fleur was money savy from working with Gringotts, and with Hermione's

The Weasleys and Hagrid also received a share that helped them all to live in comfort and even luxury for the rest of their lives. Fleur was money savvy from working with Gringotts, and with Hermione's help made wise investments in both of the worlds, quickly increasing all the Weasley fortunes several fold, and now Ron was able to indulge in handmade shoes, new jumpers, and Italian made cashmere. The good fortune didn't, however, improve Ron's table manners or social graces; after all, money cannot perform miracles.

Ah, yes, Ron was able to buy season tickets to watch all his favorite Quidditch teams. He was very gracious and thanked her profusely, and all his brothers did the same. The only one who failed to thank her, was Ginny.

Fleur seemed to like the new and improved Ron, who had turned out into a tall, ginger and handsome wizard, hence she divorced Bill in order to marry his younger brother; and this made another of the nails in Molly's coffin. Fleur confessed to Hermione, "I was attracted to Ron since Hogwarts, but he was a little too young. Ron is so handsome, a younger Bill."

Hermione wanted to add – Yeah, Bill with unblemished skin- silly witch, but she had learned to control her fiery temper, a little. What also did not improve, were Ron's wayward ways, they remained unchanged. Alas, Fleur didn't complain and looked the other way; apparently, she really loved Ronald B. Weasley.

**Abandoned**

Molly called her in tears. Everyone was counting on Hermione to help; it was the logical thing to do, after all, they all knew how much Harry cared for his friend.

Ginny had abandoned her home; when Harry came back from work, he found she was already packed, and just was waiting for him so she could leave. In one half-hour she was gone, and he was left with two babies, James, a twenty-nine-month toddler, and Lily, a thirteen-month baby. The abandonment took place less than eight months after Harry and Hermione's reunion at her home.

Molly was desperate after being unable to reach Harry for more than two weeks. Hermione tried calling, but he wasn't answering owls or Floo calls.

Enough was enough. Within hours Hermione Apparated into Grimmauld using a pass into the library Sirius had given to her, back when. She found Harry sitting on the couch, half-drunk, smelly, and unshaved. James and Lily were filthy; they had wet training pants or dirty-nappies; their faces were streaked with dirt and tears, and both were rather hungry.

Kreacher could not make them eat and was beyond upset. James and Lily would screech if the elf tried to change them; they were unable to understand what was going on.

The angry elf was the hardest to calm down. Kreacher wanted to call the Aurors to bring the "Nasty, selfish, bad-mother, Blood-Traitor," back home. He recommended a magically warded chain to keep her at home. He swore that such practice had been done many times, Hermione doubted it, but Adrian's mother confirmed that it had been a common practice, even done in Pureblood households.

"That nasty blood traitor, she nevers haves any class, no Pureblood lady be leaving hers childrens behind. Lady Hermione, please do somethings."

The class-conscious elf complained while helping her. Kreacher had already heard the good news about Hermione's family. Hermione had to smile, Kreacher would never change, and therefore, he would always need someone to put down. He refused, from there on out, to call her other than Lady Hermione.

She called Adrian to explain the situation to him. He promised that he would go and stay with Harry and his children. With that out the way, Hermione went home to pack an overnight case; she was on her way to do "somethings," as per Kreacher's request."

Sometimes the best thing one can do is to do nothing. Adrian suspected that Hermione was on a fool's errand, and was bound to get hurt; he despaired but knew she would do it anyway.


	3. Hermione's Good Intentions- 3

**Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux  
**

* * *

**Hermione: The witch who needed to step back**

**Ginny and Tears**

First things first, Hermione left Adrian in care of the abandoned family and went to bring the wayward lamb. It was safe to say that she was on her way to implement another of her ideas doomed to backfire.

Adrian begged her, "My love, stay out of this. I've a bad feeling. You are bound to get hurt, I know you," he held her close to him. "Just remember that if she hurts you in any way, I won't stay put. She will be in trouble, I won't be able to control my bad temper. You forget that darkness comes in many different ways and cannot be fought with magic, but can hurt as much as a nasty curse."

She nearly backed up, Adrian was still a dark wizard and famous for his abrupt reactions. Adrian's friends and enemies had been injured with his hexes when irritated. Besides, there were rumors about the Pucey, not good ones at that.

In the end, she didn't listen. She had to try for the children, if not for Harry.

Hermione took a Portkey to the British Magical Embassy, and an Auror escorted her to the building where Ginny had reported to be staying.

"Lady Granger, I will sit and wait for you at the small shop in that corner," he pointed at what seemed to be an eatery or maybe a pub, located behind a narrow sidewalk.

Hermione stood outside of the modern-looking complex. Her tailored trousers, a suede jacket, and a silk blouse were Muggle made. She dressed for comfort but managed to be sexy, since her clothes cling to her curves. She had little makeup besides mascara and sheer lipstick; her long hair was half-braided and held with metal clips, falling down her back.

The first thing she noticed was the affluent and urban-looking Magical-people, entering and leaving the place. It was obviously a building with singles-only flats; if one were to judge by the lack of children and the general care-free attitude.

She had lost the battle, Hermione thought when she observed all the gorgeous wizards and sexy witches, matched in all sorts of pairings. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice all the appreciative looks that she was getting herself.

The five floors' building had a spacious lift; she entered it and pushed the penthouse button. The wide hallways were uniformly decorated with magical minimalist paintings. The alloyed metal door to the luxurious flat opened upon her putting her hand on a slot.

Ginny came to the door and appeared unpleasantly surprised when she saw that the caller was Hermione; moreover, her face contorted in a disgusted grimace. Her hands went to the hem of her micro-sweater-dress, which was, at the moment, showing her knickers, and tried to pull it down without much success.

Ginny didn't invite Hermione in and kept the door ajar. When Hermione stretched her hand, Ginny opted to ignore her.

"So why is Saint Hermione here? How did you get here and to my flat?" Her voice was curt.

"I just came over from the Ministry, who had your address. I traveled via Portkey to a small liaison office in this city. They showed me the way here; nice area. The building is just beautiful, I love the architectural style," Hermione could feel the hostility, and at once knew this was a waste of time.

Not a hello, or come in, instead, "I have guests, this isn't a good time." Ginny remarked with a dismissive tone and waved her hand as if she wished Hermione away.

"I won't take long, please hear me. Neither the children nor Harry are doing well. Nobody had seen them for days, so I had to use an old pass, never mind, it isn't relevant. Anyway, what I found at Grimmauld 12, made it imperative for me to seek your assistance. Please know that I'm not here to judge you. Instead, I sincerely hope that you might still consider me, your friend."

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes. What she saw was neither remorse nor worry, but rather intense annoyance.

"Is that so? And who sent you, the poor-boy-who-lived, or was it his support committee, namely my parents? And no, I was never your 'friend.'" As drops of poison dripped from Ginny's words, her eyes gleamed with pure meanness.

Hermione felt someone looking at her and saw a tallish Wizard standing by a hallway behind the foyer. Hermione could now see inside from her angle. Ginny had opened the door with her elbow as she gesticulated in anger.

From what she could see, it was a mixture Muggle-Wizarding flat, the walls painted white with black metallic trim, the floors were covered, and a thick and plush, dark-grey carpet.

The barefooted wizard wore an unbuttoned tunic showing his bare chest, baggy trousers, unbuttoned. He was rather handsome, but nothing special. He sized Hermione with undisguised lust, which made it evident that he was a player.

He spoke with an across-the-pond accent, "Babe, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Ginny turned around and walked to him, not a word to Hermione, who stood at the door.

"Be a good boy, go back to the sitting room, and wait for me. We can take it from where we left off. Forget about her, she is no-one of importance, and is about to go back to wherever she came from." With this, Ginny held on to his neck and gave him an open mouth kiss. He kept his eyes trained on Hermione and winked his eye at her while squeezing Ginny's bum.

"Okay, babe, but don't be long," the wizard told Ginny; and to Hermione, "Hank, I am Hank. I stay at flat 2a, in case you want to come by later. Sorry hon, but I cannot disappoint this sweet blossom. I know a lot of great clubs around here. Bye, gorgeous, I hope to be pleasantly surprised. You hear?"

Ginny turned around to face Hermione, she barked her words like an angry dog, "Make it fast, and don't waste your time around here, just go."

Hermione begged Ginny to come back. Tears kept filling her eyes, remembering the babies. It didn't matter; her tears and supplications had no effect on her former friend. Ginny leaned against the door, her body language read: bored and unmoved.

"Nah, go home, I don't want to be saddled with a family. Furthermore, I don't want to be my mother. And by the way, go and shag Harry to your little heart's content. I've known your dirty-little secret for quite a long time. Saint Hermione shagged her 'brother;' and probably seduced him in her white cotton knickers, what a laugh. Her 'brother' popped her cherry and decided afterward that I taste much better. He told me so." She winked her eye at the defeated Hermione.

"So you know, he does have a big, fat cock and can shag non-stop, all true, but there are better. He lacks a bit of finesse, style; if you should know. I shouldn't have taken your boy-toy away; he is made for an insipid muddy just like you. You think that your gold makes you better, it doesn't, dirt is dirt, and wet dirt is mud. And stay away from my wizards, you ugly swot."

Ginny smiled, nastily. Not even thanks for the gift, not a mention, not a question about her children, nothing, and closed the door right on her face.

Hermione's tears had no effect on her former friend. However, Ginny's cruel words had, and they had cut through the quick. That was Hermione's last attempt, ever, to dissuade Ginny.

Not longer than ten minutes had elapsed before Hermione came out with tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. She looked back a couple of times, sure that she heard an angry growl, but nobody was there.

The Auror proved to be a caring person. He made sure she had a light meal, talked to her about London, and escorted her back to the Portkey point. She could still hear Ginny' words when she got back home. How could have Harry said such things, how?

**Back to Grimmauld: Hermione to the rescue.**

She notified her parents, conferred with Adrian, and moved in. Adrian gave her one elf; it was his condition, that and to have a room renovated for the two of them.

Susi was a young-elf and loved the children. Her parents were a couple of elves who had been with the Pucey family for centuries.

Harry became a shadow, if not for Hermione, he would have killed himself. She helped him, moved into his home, and put her life on hold to help him.

"Leaving me, I would understand, but our children? I've ruined all I touch. I want to die." Harry told Hermione. So, she talked him into visiting The Center's new crisis center, which he did. Hermione hoped that the pain would soon pass.

As for Molly, she just faded out and would sit and cry, not understanding how a mother could abandon her children. Nobody had an answer to comfort her.

They, finally, found it why she had left; they read it in the Prophet. Ginny told Skeeter the truth during an interview, "Why did I leave? My mother insisted that I married when I was too young, and I should have waited. What I mistook for love wasn't it. I was just a bit dazzled with the Harry Potter mystique. I left to party, don't you know, I didn't have any fun before I married. And, I also left, to have a good time with the Australian independent team, the Flying Koalas; and most of all, to follow my star."

In the pictures taken that day, she stood by an unknown wizard, she changed them often. The interview was aired on the wireless, and the first page of all the gossip magazines. That was the day when Molly's pain grew into malignant cells; an unknown form of cancer, never seen in the Wizarding World, where Muggle illness just didn't happen, but they did. And Ginny turned into one more nail in her mother's coffin, probably the biggest of all.

As the days went by, Kreacher was happy with the young elf's help, and he took Susi under his wing. He was finally able to train a young elf in the fine arts of cooking, entertaining, set a perfect table, shine the silver, and pour the tea; basically to pass his vast knowledge on the old ways of how-to-be a proper house-elf.

His transformation was the subject of gossip. He even helped to bring Mrs. Black's portrait down. "The children have delicate ears, it was only for them." He would insist when questioned.

He was in elf-heaven, one could say. No more ragged nasty pillowcases for Kreacher. These days he wore pressed linen smocks, made out old monogrammed napkins, and a black bow-tie, he had asked Hermione to purchase it for him with his earned salary. After a while, he owned several, precisely alike.

One day, he sat with Harry to watch the telly, and the show caught his attention. Kreacher didn't move for days, as he curiously watched a season of Jeeves. The legendary fiction butler became Kreacher's standard of living by. He chose a Muggle butler as his role model, go figure; from that day on, it became his goal to emulate him, earning the nickname, Jeeves Jr.

The children soon were learning proper Pureblood manners impersonator. The children's manners suitably impressed the Malfoys. Lily had learned to curtsy, and Hermione would cover her with kisses when she would make a curtsy. Molly would smile weakly, the children reminded her too much of her daughter's failings.

**-The fruits of found money or the road to hell is paved with good intentions**-

As Hermione had insisted, money could do a lot of good. Although she also understood that it couldn't buy you happiness.

She had been staying with Harry when her father died after a hit and run. It happened within a few months after Ginny had left him. Harry had been the Auror on call that day.

It turned out to be more than a hit and run. When Harry and his Aurors came to investigate, they found Dark magic traces at the killing place. Hermione, once again, had to ask her mother for forgiveness, since she was sure that her life in the Wizarding world brought evil into their lives.

Why all the money, if it couldn't prevent much unhappiness and death? At times, Hermione thought, it was her gift of money, which had torn families apart, and it would always make her very sad.

The same fortune that improved the Weasleys' lives making a better life possible for most of them, and their dreams realized, wasn't able to bring Fred back, destroyed Harry's marriage, and even Bill's, and now her father was killed by who knew who. The war would never end.

Hermione moved back to her mother's home after her father, bringing home Harry and the kids. Adrian moved, as well, at Hermione's insistence. That was a step in the right direction as far as Adrian was concerned. Three more elves moved with them. Lady Pucey insisted this time.l

With her father's death, she has more titles and even more money since her father had left her and his future grandchildren over half of from his father's fortune; and even more from his own wealth to his only child Hermione.

Hermione's mother was left in equally good shape. She became a highly sought-after widow, not only because of her vast fortune but because of her good looks. sadly, she was left in a shock, and the last thing on her mind was dating.

This second inheritance went to the children, trusts were open for the Weasley cousins' education, and she took care of her less fortunate Hogwarts' friends and former professors, and lastly established more programs to improve the lives of many who had been affected by the last war.

Even Rita Skeeter had her share, an antique collection of expensive empty jelly jars with (beetle) engraved silver lids, along with a book on the lives of dung beetles. Rita filled the jars with costly confections and displayed them at her office. Needless to say, she received many compliments for Hermione's present. Rita even wrote an article on the historical background of the jars. Skeeter, an opportunist, told anyone who wanted to know, "Lovely Miss Granger considered me a friend and knew my love for old jelly jars. These jars were…" And the joke was on Hermione.

"At least Rita was grateful," Hermione would say, whenever Adrian teased her. He wanted her to smile and forget her disappointments.

a/n Adrian, just wait.


	4. Family and Lovers

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux-

a/n Please be patient with the writing. Read my profile, I explain why is taking a while-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4- Family and Lovers**

**Becoming a family**

Teddy moved with Hermione and Harry after Andromeda succumbed to a strange illness. She had fainted one day and never recovered consciousness. It happened within months after Hermione's father had died. The real causes of her demise were never discovered.

Within two years, there were many deaths around Hermione, but they weren't the only family affected. The war had left a considerable number of damaged people; Death Eaters were still around; and strange curses lay dormant, waiting to attack. Maybe that was what happened to Molly.

Teddy Lupin would be financially independent after he would finish school and would never want for anything. For now, he was being raised as other Blacks before him.

As for Narcissa, she mourned her sister with great sorrow and was convinced that Andromeda's demise was due to a curse. They had made peace, but Andromeda refused to move into Malfoy Manor. After the funeral, Narcissa had begged Hermione and Harry for Teddy's custody.

They thought about it, even asked Teddy, who still couldn't really grasp what had occurred. In the end, and concerning Remus and Nymphadora, it just couldn't be done. Nevertheless, Teddy went to visit the Malfoys often, and he became Narcissa's favorite. He represented all that Narcissa had lost. It wasn't unusual for Narcissa to take him with them, for one or two weeks at a time, when traveling, and Teddy seemed to enjoy all the attention.

When he visited Malfoy Manor, Susi always went with him at Kreacher's insistence, "Mr. Teddy be a Black. He be pureblood and shouldn't goes anywheres without his Nanny."

The elf conveniently suffered from memory lapses in reference to Teddy's blood-related issues, namely a werewolf father; however, he was quick to point out that more than one half-blood made him a Pureblood. Teddy would return home with hair exactly like Lucius' and his eyes were usually-dark-grey. All the adults would smile at Teddy's Malfoy imitation, and he would giggle, "I love Poppa Luchus, he is so nice, a good big witzard." At this, all would look at each other and laugh, much to Teddy's chagrin.

Little by little, the family structure was set. Hermione changed her Smart car for a German station wagon, red with a beige interior, and would go shopping with one child on her hip, another on her back, and one on her hand, by lightening the load with magic. The stroller would carry the shopping more often than not.

**Ginny**-

Ginny was not heartless; after a year, when they were already living at Star Manor, she came to see them, once Harry allowed her to visit the children.

"Harry," she sent a scroll, "I want to see my babies…My mind is now clearer…"

However, she insisted that her visits were kept a secret from her parents. She didn't want to be told she had done something wrong. Appeals from all to visit her mother fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until much later, when Molly's illness was very advanced that she finally came to visit her mother. By then, Molly was too broken and afraid her daughter would cause her more pain, so she kept some distance, and died within a few months.

Whenever Ginny came, it was for a supervised visit because James didn't want to be around her, and even less if someone wasn't in the room with them. As for Lily, she would not let Ginny pick her up, and would start screaming for 'my 'anodder' mommy. Both children feared she would take them away from their happy and stable life, a life with Teddy.

Teddy was friendly, but would no longer call her Auntie Ginny, or mommy; his hair would turn a drab-olive-green when she came over, and he would have nightmares for days. He didn't want more changes and feared Ginny would take the younger children away from him.

After that, the first time the Potter toddlers heard Teddy greeting her, they refused to call her other than Ginny, or if pushed by Harry, mother Ginny, until she was out of sight. Both would wet the bed that evening, and by the next day, they would be fine.

Of course, during visit days, Kreacher would be no-where to be found, and Susi was forbidden to wait on Ginny. A few months before Molly died, Ginny moved back to London.

And the conflict didn't get better, it got worse. All of this was much to Harry's distress and Ginny's disappointment.

Harry wanted peace but understood everyone, even Kreacher. Kreacher had his limits, and apparently, a mother who had issues with their children was one of them. Everyone had tried to reason with him, but he was stubborn and wouldn't budge from his present position.

Ginny went to complain to Arthur, she cried non-stop, "Dad, the children no longer love me, they cry if I try to even touch them. Because of Teddy, they call me Ginny. He is a bad influence. Harry told me I was crazy, and Teddy doesn't have lupine blood, but I now certain that he is a nasty werewolf." She would stop and look at her father, daring him to say otherwise.

"I don't believe Harry, I am right," she would keep gripping, "Kreacher doesn't respect me, the children's mother. I don't even get a cup of tea when I visit. Dad, could you please talk to Harry, or maybe to Hermione, they won't even talk to me. I have tried, and they are always busy, or they cannot talk around the children."

He had no words of comfort, "Let them be happy, do something unselfish for once in your life. Wait till they are older, and they ask to see you." He blamed her, in part, for Molly's ongoing demise, and couldn't find kinder words for his only daughter.

She found her siblings to be equally unsympathetic, even more, when she blamed Hermione for her troubles. Molly was too sick, and she wouldn't have listened.

Ron publicly chastised her during a Sunday luncheon, "Mother is dying because of you, and you alone are the one at fault for your troubles. Don't blame it on Hermione; what you should be is thankful that she has stood by Mom. Did you know that Hermione had to quit her job and put her life on hold? She did it to take care of your children as if they were her own; plus, she has helped us all. What would have happened to your kids during this time you have been gone, if not for Hermione?"

Hermione was told about Ron's intervention, and knew that Ron had grown, some; but she was sure he would slip up at least a couple more times.

Needless to say that the moment Ginny would say goodbye, Kreacher would re-appear, ready to fix fresh-homemade-chocolate pudding with biscuits for the "Poor childrens that gots to be around 'them riffraff,'" (words and lousy grammar he had picked up watching telly, watching his other favorite, cartoons.). Hermione had admonished the elf more than once; all wasted words and they would not even dignify a blink of an eye.

After her wild fling, Ginny finally decided to go for a little more education and did what she wanted to all her life, Quidditch sport's uniforms, and leisure robes. Combining the money given by Hermione and her Quidditch earnings, she started a small business with Padma and Lavender. No one knew how it was doing, suffice to say she hadn't asked to come back to Harry and was often seen in the arm of wealthy wizards attending private functions.

**Adrian: the wizard who waited- Imagining Dark Clouds**

It had been nearly three years since the move to Star Manor. Hermione was at home taking care of the toddlers, and her life was still on hold. She went and worked at The Center a couple times a week, but she couldn't do much more.

She had gone from zero to three young children in a matter of months. They had a few nurses to help Susi, but the children were too traumatized, and soon learned that they could play on Hermione's emotions. Thus, after a while, she gave up an attempt to a regular job.

Hermione's fiancé, Adrian, patiently waited for her. She was his 'Hermione.' Adrian loved her since he had seen Hermione running, had pursued her with intent, and had never left her. But, now wanted to settle down with his sweet kitten. He wanted two or three children, and his parents encouraged him.

It took him months to get into her knickers, and it had been worth it, always the patient one. He had not been the only one pursuing her; his good friend Marcus, liked her and tried, and Draco turned into her good friend, with his same intent. However, since early on, she favored Adrian, and only went out with him. But, always, he had other competition bidding for her affection and time..

It was Sunday night, and Adrian was having problems falling asleep. Tomorrow was Hermione's birthday, and he had a premonition of a significant change about to happen. Nothing good, he was afraid.

He didn't want to wait any longer; he wanted her to be heavy with his babies and wanted to be at the center of her life. He had grown afraid of losing her. He wanted to marry her sooner than later, and next week wasn't too soon; hell, today, was almost too late.

Adrian remembered when he accepted her decision to move in with Harry, and he had known that it had been for the children. Granted, he stayed over whenever he wanted, which was daily, unless he had to travel.

He agreed to delay their wedding that was scheduled for three months after Ginny had left. This was much to the dismay of his parents, who were hungry for grandchildren, and they were quite afraid of her closeness with Harry Potter.

They not only worried about Harry, but fear the Malfoy heir, Marcus Flint, and the heirs from the houses who wanted the Muggleborn to whitewash their past. Not that they didn't wish for the same.

However, Lady Pucey argued that they, his parents, had heard from the horse's mouth, Lucius Malfoy. He had stated that his Draco would drop his fiancée, at the drop of a hat, if Hermione were to become available, and that the 'pompous ponce' (Lord Pucey's words) considered the witch fair game until the day she was married. Both his parents had told him in clear words what they thought.

"Son, did you suffer from brain fever, or were you hit with a Bludger during your Quidditch stint? You are mad for allowing her to move Grimmauld Place. Potter would be an idiot to let her go. You should at least lose her potion if you catch our meaning. A baby, a Pucey heir, would do the trick. We'd hope you are smart enough to know how one goes about making one, a babe that is. And remember, Malfoy is just one white shark in the sea of many." Yes, they were crystal clear.

Then, just a few months later, she brought the entire family to live at the Manor. His parents' concerns were his. So much that a few months before, Adrian had followed their less than honest advice after Draco had warned him. He remembered …

At a party at Malfoy Manor, Draco sat down to watch Hermione, "She is one tiny hot witch. I was a brain dead lad, must have been, but now my eyes are open. If I were you, I would watch for Potty, he is looking at her like she is a praline. Not that he is any different from me, as my father says it, Hermione is not married, and old-time contracts are not worth the scroll they are written on. I tend to agree with him, whoever gets her, not only clean his family's past but will have powerful babes, and a hot witch."

That same night, Adrian searched for her potion and substituted it with sugary water. Whereas it was not honest, it was necessary but thus far, nothing, and he was going to lose her. He just knew it.

His parents made sure to let him know that there would always be a Harry, a Molly, and Arthur, or someone who needed her more than him.

They were all wrong because nobody needed her more than him. If it were his choice, he would tell his father to let him off for a year or two, and he would spend it naked with his witch, adoring her body and losing himself in a sea of pleasure and love. And, then, he would make a baby with her, for sure.

Adrian Pucey, former player, lover of many, only had one wish, his Hermione. His looks, his fame, his fortune, all were nothing without his witch.

A/N. Sniff, sniff, poor Adrian.


	5. B-Day Preparations

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

Warning, love scene coming up-

* * *

**B-day and a Wizard**

**Star Manor, 18th of September, early morning.**

A flurry of activity had started early this morning to get everything ready for Hermione's birthday. The adults would sing Happy Birthday at 12:00 P.M. The celebrations would carry into the next day with chocolate chip and pecan pancakes and banana muffins for breakfast.

There was a lot of work to get done because along with the birthday, she had planned something special. She had even taken care of the clothes for the guests for authenticity's sake.

They were having several overnight guests. It'd give her friends the freedom to drink and not have to worry about how to get home. And for this purpose, the rooms were getting aired and cleaned.

Housing extra guests was not a problem; the manor had over thirty bedrooms. Not all of them were in service but could be within an hour. The unused rooms were minimally heated until occupied. The house was from the times when the idle rich 'visited' each other for entertainment.

When needed, the rooms would be readied by the three house-elves. They were all children of couples who worked at one of the Pucey's homes. Joining the household had been one of the olive branches offered to Adrian's mother when Harry moved to Star Manor with the children. One served as Adrian's valet. Hermione chose her battles carefully, and this one was lost; besides, their help had been great.

Susi was still in charge of the children. Although Kreacher had claimed he was getting too old for housework, he did his butler's job with relish. He loved having a growing troupe of elves under his strict rules.

Perdu, Kreacher's nephew, and his wife Pea, came to live at the manor, a while after Hermione moved back to her parent's home. Perdu had been the Malfoy's master chef for over thirty years. One day, Kreacher heard Adrian commenting about a great meal at the Malfoys. Kreacher had decided it was time to delegate and had 'stolen' the gourmet star right under Lucius' nose.

He offered Perdu a small house, an old garden shed, now replaced with a modern one, to 'raise' his family, two more Galleons per month, and a full salary for Pea. Perdu loved working in the household. The home was full of life and goodwill; he enjoyed the new job and admired his uncle for having such an important job.

He was proud of Pea. At the Malfoys, Pea was a cleaning-elf, and here she was the ladies' elf and hoped any future babies were her responsibility. Hermione argued that she didn't need a lady's elf, and her mother agreed. Still, Kreacher insisted, and they finally gave in. Harry would be the next to fold, it was only a matter of time; after all, one of the young elves was anxiously waiting for his turn to serve Harry.

This particular morning, Perdu was putting the last touches on his mistress' special breakfast. He had chosen a new modern pattern, minimalist with black and silver trim. The plates were in odd shapes that were suited for the menu choice. The tea was prepared, the silver platter readied. The smaller jars filled with homemade marmalades, butter, and spreads; small jars with two kinds of juice, water, milk, and small pots with tea and coffee.

Pea came from the conservatory with a vase of fresh-cut flowers, and the heart-shaped balloons that Adrian had brought the day before.

Kreacher, in his pressed linen smock, was ready to bring up the breakfast. Adrian had just called for it, it was 6:30, a little early, but the day would be long. There would be time for naps in the afternoon.

The elf loved the rituals that Adrian was well used to, and was thankful that Jean was also versed in the management of large households, even if she didn't like it.

**A fat piggy and the wizard who loved her**

Adrian was two years older than Hermione; at twenty-seven, he was considered one of the top European bachelors and was often in the Wizarding world magazines. Adrian was taller than Draco. His body was lean and athletic. He had fleshy lips, dark blue eyes, not a color seen in the Muggle world, and long light-brown hair with bluish highlights matching his eyes.

He rarely smiled but was friendly and outgoing. He had a vast circle of friends and groupies leftover from his Quidditch days. Some would say he was the most handsome of the Slytherins.

Hermione thought so, and he would chuckle when she called him beautiful, "Sweetheart, wizards are handsome, not beautiful. Was that what attracted you?" He would kid her, and she would say, "No, no, hmm, it was your beautiful cock, I could see it through your running shorts, once I saw it, I knew I couldn't do better. But when I tasted it, I was hooked, it is so delicious."

He couldn't get over the words that came out of her mouth, but he loved them. They always led to his favorite place, their bed. He loved his Hermione, on her birthday, he wanted to show her how much.

Adrian picked up the large tray from Kreacher and levitated it to their bed. "Wake up lazy bones, the birthday girl has a surprise. Her handsome wizard is going to make his love very happy."

Hermione had just woken up and waited for him sitting on top of the bed. She had conjured linens to set the tray. At viewing the surprise breakfast, Hermione applauded in pure joy. At his insistence, she wore an old fashioned, black silk nightgown, which left nothing to the imagination. He could admire her larger breasts and more defined curves. He thought she was too slender before and loved the fuller figure.

"I love the black silk over your porcelain skin, it looks delectable, how about if you eat your breakfast, and I eat what I like best?" His eyes were heavy with lust, and as he spoke, he lowered one of the straps, her breast just plopped out to his delight, and she giggled and squirmed.

Adrian knew her love for breakfast in bed. Perdu had fixed her a tray with a small scale buffet. Everyone knew that she loved to taste more than to eat, and this was her dream come true.

The breakfast was a miniature extravaganza of all her favorites. Perdu used creativity to choose the actual ingredients, nothing exceeded 2.54 cm in diameter (1 inch). He cooked quail eggs- huevos rancheros, spinach quiches, hazel-nut filled crepes, miniature Belgium waffles topped with tiny, forest strawberries, small sausages, sauté miniature mushrooms, small hard rolls, croissants, and much more.

The witch had screamed with delight and gave him a small kiss; at once, he opened his mouth, ready for more.

"Only a small one right now, I want to eat first. This is the best breakfast ever."

"You need to open your gift, I wanted to be the first, and another is coming after 12:00 tonight." His voice sounded expectant and apprehensive.

She had been hinting for two days now, about something big, and had been avoiding his touch, "I want you to really want me when I surprise you."

They drank the juice, and she opened the envelope with the real gift. The room went utterly silent; Hermione had gone mute on him. He shivered and reached for his black pajama top just to take the chill out.

"I will give you my answer tonight," her eyes were mischievous, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. He knew it, her silence spoke loudly, she was leaving him for Harry. He turned around to hide his eyes. Pucey wizards didn't cry in front of anyone.

"I will give you my answer tonight, and you will be able to make an informed decision if you still want to go, I will." She grinned.

He was in shirt-tails, his shirt not yet buttoned, and no trousers yet. There had not been shagging after breakfast, and he told Hermione that he needed to go by Diagon Alley and also to check on his parents Kneazels. He stared at the bed, Hermione wantonly lay there, naked and staring back.

His bare thigh and calf muscles were tight with stress; his tall, athletic body rippled with tension, his beautiful dark blue eyes were stormy with worry. The still-wet hair hung loose down his back and over his cheek. He leaned on the door of the large wardrobe in their bedroom suite. He was one upset and gorgeous wizard.

He had no intention to cover his raging erection, dripping and twitching. At the same time, his jaw clenched with conflictive emotions, and his eyes burned her bare flesh. Gods, she was fucking perfection; she was temptation with her larger breasts, the new curves in her body, the trimmed, half waxed mound...Salazar's rod, she was the only one for him. He bit his bottom lip, then rubbed his mouth and chin with the back of his hand as he stared at the cause of his torment.

"Adrian, please don't be mad, I love you, please my only wizard, do believe me; I don't have all the facts, don't ruin the surprise," she stood up and walked towards him.

In one long stride, he reached her and swoop her in his arms.

"Yes, you love me, but how?" Adrian asked her. Adrian had her pinned against the door to their receiving room, pressing his prick hot and dripping against her belly. He growled upon feeling her hard nipples poking at his chest.

"More than life itself, you should not be jealous if you don't think I love you, here," Hermione grabbed his hand and placed over her labia. She was wet and ready for him. She moaned when his long slender finger rubbed her nearly bare mound, and slid inside her nether lips, searching, touching, and feeling.

Their sighs, moans, and labored breathing were the only sounds in the still darkened-room.

His blue eyes went dark, "Is this for me? Tell me it is so," as he flicked her stiff nub, and another finger searched for the entrance to her slick and fluttering channel.

She just nodded her head, lost in the feeling.

"Some piggy is getting a roundish belly; I rather like it, you are filling up in great places. I am glad that Perdu's cooking is enticing you." He laughed darkly.

Adrian's fingers expertly massaged her clit. His index finger had found her moist entrance, massaging her rhythmically. At the same time, he pressed his hips against her, slightly hunkering down, attempting to line up with her channel's opening.

"Can anyone make you feel like this," his voice was broken, Hermione didn't get it; was he upset because his grandfather was sick?

He rubbed his every growing erection against her thigh, still searching, needing to be inside of her. The broadhead poked the outside her sex, making her groan with pain. His lips wandered all over the place; he wanted to taste her, to mark her, to make her want him and only him. His kisses were intense and wild. She was right behind him, licking, biting, tasting, he was delicious.

He bit her neck for the third time. "My love tame down the beast, no marks for tonight." He wouldn't listen. She decided to do the same to him, but his shirt kept getting on the way.

She waved her hand, and they were both equally naked against the door. "Bad, bad witch, you just want my great body. I still want an answer."

He said as he fell on his knees, spreading her legs and burying his head on her belly while he held her close to him. She could feel tremors going through his body. She assumed passion was the cause; she was wrong; fear was behind them.

She pulled him up and brought her face close for a kiss, "I love you, Adrian, I love you." After a long messy kiss, of tongues and teeth, she pushed him back, and turned around, his back against the door.

He leaned back, and she lowered her head, "I told you, bad wizard, you will have it later on tonight. Good things come to those who wait." She sucked his hard caramel-colored nipple as her fingers drew circles right above his cock.

"No, no, tell me now," he was breaking down, and she giggled, thinking that it was an act.

In frustration, he turned her around a little too rough, and put her hands over the massive chair near the door, indicating her to hold on to the chair's head-rest.

"Bend over and make it fast," he aggressively bit her neck again, then bent her with his hands, forced her legs to open wider with his knee, and pressed his dripping erection between her legs.

"Wider, spread them wide, my sweet love. Bum up, yes, just like that sweet kitty." His eyelids dropped with lust. He left a hand over her bum and guided his prick into her. In one swift thrust, he was in. Usually, he went slowly to allow her to stretch since he lived up to his house's well-deserved reputation of large weapons.

She obeyed every instruction, her heart beating fast in anticipation, she didn't want him angry, and in seconds he slid inside of her. At first, she groaned in pain, and then both moaned loudly once his body was flushed against hers. After the stress of the argument, the closeness was welcomed, "Accio wand," when he had the wand, he cast a spell over the united sexes, and a twirl of lights enveloped them.

"You are so pretty, and this round bum was made just for me," he gave her a soft smack. Then a second and a third, really just a caress, it usually made them laugh but no today, "You deserve worse for being a naughty girl. Tell me you have been bad."

Then a hand went around her belly and one flat on her back. Adrian wanted to see a part of his body, becoming one with hers. He loved seeing his cock wet with her moist releases, disappearing into her and reappearing, making him dizzy with pleasure.

His wet hair whipping around his face, and touching her back, allowing glimpses of his tormented face, gave him the appearance of a fallen god.

"I am a bad, bad witch, oh Adrian, oh!" She exclaimed when her sphincter clenched with the sudden intrusion of a long finger. She heard a dark chuckle.

"Marking my destination tonight, I deserve it."

"Ha, ha, oh god," her moans increased tempo.

He was now massaging her breasts, oh, Merlin, she was made for him. Her responding to him was short of amazing, "Oh, there, love you, never, leave, never." He mumbled, his voice nearly gone. His tormented voice supplicated.

It was nice that she had gained some weight, she felt so good, her peach-shaped bum was tempting, he hoped to talk her tonight into one of his favorite treats.

He was thrusting fast and hard, and the room was fading out around him. He just entered the golden and red haze. The haze they often traveled together during their unions. Her walls caressed, massaged, pulled, and pressed, his submerged finger felt her next contractions, and he tried, one more finger, she moved forward, and he let go.

She screamed, "Bad wizard," and turned her face to catch his lips in a kiss.

He pulled her straighter, and he bent his knees. Her hand lowered in between them, her small fingers as a tight ring around his base, massaging, pleasuring. Her fine and soft, yet plentiful curly locks, surrounded her, floating around her with their sex magic.

As usual, their couplings were magical. They both had studied sex magic and could conjure it just by touching; the spell he had cast visibly filled the air with their spent love energy.

They really were made for each other. Anyone could see that. But this morning, Adrian had anticipated so much, and nothing, he could not be gentle. He was too upset with Hermione, and his loving was tainted with an edge of anger, a rare occurrence.

His hand went down her clit and rubbed gently, he could feel her second wave, "Love, oh love, I never want to hurt you," he told her in a broken voice. Usually, Adrian was not very vocal during lovemaking, only terms of endearment or chosen bad words.

Hermione understood that he was upset, but she couldn't tell him, not yet.

He could not say much more. Her hand went further down and managed to cup him. "Gods, oh love."

His movements became more urgent, his legs straining, the pleasure was too much, a snake of pleasure started in his brain, traveled down his spine, and wrapped around his lower back. He could not control the pace, his movements out of sync. The seed coming up burned its way. He wanted to fill her belly with his children.

"Are you ready for me love, I want you, I want to make you a baby, our baby, he said, lifting her closer to him. "I love you, do you?" kissing her back, touching her face, sticking his fingers inside her mouth, his voice sounding hoarse and sad at the same time.

His body and breath shuddered, and his hips rammed against her.

Hermione pushed her bum against him, moving in-sync with him.

"Love you, I do love you, I am ready for you," Adrian's beloved answered.

The pressure of his seed leaving him transformed his world into a micro-cosmos, his body was consumed by its fire. The formed haze was being absorbed into their bodies, magnifying the feelings and extending their lives, intensifying the pleasure.

He came repeating, "My kitten, my love, my only love, stay with me, I need you, don't leave me."

The pleasure made Hermione's world fade out. And she did not hear the tears in his voice.

She was totally out, but Adrian didn't notice, he was broken. He wouldn't be able to live without her.

IRRATIONAL FEARS

Adrián held Hermione on to him, a couple gut-wrenching sobs escaped his lips. Adrian's eyes filled with tears. He was afraid because of her lack of answers. It made him fearful for their future, he couldn't lose her; he was unable to envision a life without her. He had waited too long, he should have insisted before.

He had been rough; it was the first time because he wanted her to feel a bit of pain, his inner torment. His eyes were still wet with frustration, with tears of fear for what the future might bring. A Pucey never cried.

He came from a long line of dark knights, of warriors, of valiant Dark wizards, who had galloped across the continent and later this land, since the times when the skies had parted thousands of years before. But this little Muggleborn witch, in whose veins did not flow the blood of the ancients, had hurt him badly.

He told himself the truth; he saw it clearly, and just like that, he knew that it was all about Harry, the wizard who didn't deserve her.

Hermione's awareness was coming back. What was her Dark wizard saying? Where was she going?

Adrian Pucey, former player, lover of many, only had one wish, his Hermione. His looks, his fame, his fortune, all were nothing without his witch. And Hermione's love for the three protégées like they were her own children, made him believe that he no longer had a chance, and this was a goodbye shag.

He should have listened to all the warnings, but he had trusted her. Now, she was marrying Harry, he knew it, and it broke his heart into small, twisted pieces. That was the surprise waiting for him tonight. He knew it.

Ps don't worry, I hate bad endings. I do like to observe the human ability to misunderstand everything and make a mess of their lives,


End file.
